


Paperthin Walls

by Theodosiaseyes



Category: Burrmads - Fandom, Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodosiaseyes/pseuds/Theodosiaseyes
Summary: It's hard to have privacy when you and your neighbor are separated by only paper-thin walls. James Madison and Aaron Burr realize just how hard the struggle is when they first start talking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3 and the whole thing is so confusing so sorry if you were looking for some WhoLock smut it isn't here whoops..

Aaron Burr - ever heard of him? That one kid who tried to hold his head up high but failed miserably? That one kid who smiled more than he talked? The one kid who embarrassed himself in front of the school by one day coming into school with all of his hair chopped off?

Yeah - this is about him.

Aaron is getting on okay now, with a steady job at as a lawyer and a homey, small apartment. Life is great! Or.. As he would say, was. Everything was going amazingly until Aaron got a new neighbor. A new neighbor that would not. Stop. Sneezing. The paper thin walls didn't help block the noise out. Aaron was quite worried when after a week, it was still going on. He finally decided to do something about it.

Now, Aaron was definitely not the type of person to knock on the door, throw a pack of tissues at the person, and go. Aaron would much rather think of a more discreet way to ask if this person was okay. With an awkward smile (and forgetting that the person on the other side wouldn't be able to see him), Aaron slowly knocked on the wall. There was another sneeze, which made Aaron jump.

''H-Hello..?'' Aaron shakily called out. There were rapid footsteps and a large band on the wall, making Aaron jump back.

''Ouch..'' A voice mumbled. ''Hello?'' The voice called out It was the soft and gentle voice of a man.

"I - uh - Are you okay? I've been hearing a lot of sneezes and.. erm.. sniffles lately. Do you need anything?"

There was a curse from the other side. "Oh god - I'm so sorry. My allergies have been playing up lately.."

Aaron slowly licked his lips. "I - uh.. I'm Aaron.."

There was a small laugh from the other end. "James."

Before Aaron could answer, he heard another sneeze and laughed quietly. "You okay?"

"I - uh.." James laughed softly. "Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine."

-

The past few weeks were great. Every night at eight, the two boys would sit at the wall and talk for hours. Aaron had learnt that James was constantly sick, but it had never gotten as worse as this. Aaron had suggested a doctor, but James brushed it off as nothing. He had also learnt that James was a lawyer's assistant. The two had learnt s much about eachother in the time that they had known eachother.

They would be good friends - Aaron could feel it in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the chapters will be way longer but it's 3 a.m. and I'm dying.


End file.
